matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Dark Wolf
The is a Conflict and a proxy war in the Pixel Gun 3D series that started after the 2019 Middle East Attacks. Prelude *After the 2019 Middle East Attacks ended, there have been few European countries funded by the terrorist organization that have been making the deal with The Virus Warrior. The countries include Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy. While the majority of the countries rejoiced the end of war, the delegates of the countries being funded by the terrorist organization in question secretly discussed the plans to dethrone the United Blocks (States) from world power, since they think that the United States have upset the balance of power of most countries, just as the country in question have broken the European balance of power (they said). While the world was complacent, the delegates have made talks in the private area in order to secure the deal to unite as the world leader, deposing the United States from that role. Legend has it that these delegates are not allowed to tell anyone else about their plans, even if required in the interviews and/or interrogations. If they are forced to, then the delegates will just tell a big fat lie to them in a way imaginable. *After the delegates have been talking about those matters, they are told not to tell anyone (even their relatives) about their "plans", since doing so will just trigger a full-scale war against those involved. Before the Invasion *The delegates are finding more ways to plan the methodologies to dethrone the United States from world power. After not having a final idea within one and a half hour, they have received an anonymous call citing that they can help them. One delegate from Bulgaria, being skeptical about the call, have asked the identity of the caller, but the caller diverted to telling the delegate that they can help them by sending the United Blocks the virus that they can unleash. Still, the delegate in question told them that it is quite unusual, but the caller assured that their plans will lead them delegates to success. The caller then enumerates the ways that the they will do to ensure these delegates' success, that is, by hacking. Convinced, the delegates have accepted the "caller"'s offer (it became known that the caller themselves are the same unidentified hackers responsible for launching The Bug to the Internet in an attempt to crash the Internet's security). *After the call, the delegates have been overjoyed about the "caller"'s plan to help them, since they are sure these people can easily topple the Internet security of the United States. Unfortunately for the government of Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy, the plans of the delegates remained a secret and that the delegates have cleverly hidden their activities without anyone knowing, hence the subterfuge was done. The good news for the non-warring countries is that the delegates are unable to lead their respective armies to their cause since the army knew that their plan will just lead to total unrest. Instead, these delegates decided to enlist enthusiastic people (mostly from age 30 to 35) who have a strong build. Later, they assigned their agents to do the job to dethrone the United States by war, then the war began.. Before The Invasion *The United States could not have much problems caused by outsiders had it not been the delegates and unidentified hackers doing their jobs to declare a proxy war against them. Later, the Armed Forces of United Blocks have received the letter which states that there have been plans from delegates from Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy to declare war against the United States. It turns out that the The Demagogue World was responsible for putting the four said countries in chaotic situation by assigning their delegates of their respective countries. Soon, the televisions began flashing news that the delegates from Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy are about to declare war on United States, which alarmed the viewers of the upcoming continuous war. Hearing about those worries, the Armed Forces of United Blocks declared the DEFCON 3, since they know that the war is imminent. Furthermore the Alliance Precision Arms Ltd., Matriarch Armanent and Arrandale Military Supplies began manufacturing arms for the army before their deployment. *As the delegates began to have 35,000 men enlisted to their aid, they are given the weapons in order to fight against the forces of United States. Other people in the countries of the delegates have laughed them as the prank, considering how "ridiculous" they look. However, it turns out that they appear to be real, considering how realistic they are. Furthermore, the government of the affected countries have been concerned about those delegates declaring war on the United States, "just because of their superpower status." They tried to ensure that policemen are to arrest the armed men of the delegates due to the fact that they are encouraging terrorism against United States, but that plan never came to fruition since the policemen are reluctant to do so since they fear that they are completely harmful and warlike in behavior. Due to that phenomenon, the government of the affected countries have called the United States for help to stop these men from causing trouble in central Europe. Hence, the war began. But before the war began, the United Nations have called Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy for their terrorist threats on United States, but the representatives (in the UN Summit) from Russia, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Italy denied those allegations, stating that one of their respective "government officials" have defected to The Demagogue World to incite ideological war on United States. The United Nations was convinced, knowing that these countries have been betrayed by one of their government officials, but at the same time told the representatives that they have to deal with the The Demagogue World for the terrorist ideas they have spit out against United States. The Invasion Begins *The United States have sent their forces to combat the men of the delegates since they know that these men are about to instill terror on central Europe. Seeing that the United States was given an unprovoked war perpetrated by the delegates of The Demagogue World, the people that have been weary from seeing the war raging have been tired for wars. However, these people are told that the war came from the Central Europe, and that the armed men for the delegates of the terrorist organization in question are no match to those of Armed Forces of United Blocks in terms of arms race. The arms of the Armed Forces of United Blocks are far more superior and powerful than those from The Demagogue World. *Finally, as the army was ready, they went to the Central Europe to topple the The Demagogue World. However, the United States have one more thing to worry, which is the terrorism-assisted unidentified hackers. Once more, the Armed Forces of United Blocks have launched its programming offense against upconing threats from those unidentified hackers. While others have flown to central Europe to track down the terrorist organization and then assist the army of the affected countries in doing the same, there are other soldiers specializing in Internet offense and defense that are deploying their bot that is codenamed "Tron", same as those from the Evil Bug Cyber Attack. As people heard about the virus attack instigated by the unidentified hackers, the people decided to put safety as their priority since being caught by these viruses would just cause too many multifaceted problems. During the Invasion *As the Armed Forces of United Blocks closed in to the Central Europe, the armed men for The Virus Warrior have been in full alert in guarding their organization from outside invasion. However, the armed men for the terrorist organization was outnumbered from five to one and are easily outarmed. In particular, the delegates have requested more weapons from many arms dealers, but rejected their offer out of fear that they are the one who gave aid to terrorist organization. *Moreover, the armed men for the delegates have been brainwashed into thinking that the Americans are evil, just because of their superpower status. Nonetheless, when the army proceeded to proceed to the terrorist headquarters, they gave the army the flurry of bullets in an effort to keep the army at bay, but with little to no avail. As people watched the situation, many wanted to remain in their homes for safety reasons. Furthermore, the army suffered light casualties whereas the armed men for the terrorist organization suffered heavy casualties. The casualties have dealt a heavy blow on the security of the terrorist organization, since the army of the Armed Forces of United Blocks, combined with those from the affected countries, raided the headquarters in search of the delegates who planned the attack. *At the same time, the unidentified hackers have deployed the Evil Bug virus towards the United States as part of the plan to assist the The Demagogue World. However, the "Tron" AI bot have easily put those malicious viruses at bay, considering that it was the same virus that have spread throughout the world three years prior. Downfall *The The Demagogue World have been invaded by the army as part of the plan since the organization involved have made a deal with terrorism. That invasion have made the The Demagogue World and its plans known for all people. After it was revealed to the public eye, many people considered that phenomenon a shock of their lives, considering the secrecy it had been trying to preserve. The officers for the organization attempted to cover this fact up, claiming that they are just only promoting Communism for the world peacefully, but that only furthered the dow fall of their terorrist organization. Later, the four delegates, whose names are redacted, are arrested by the police of the country where the terrorist organization existed. Soon, the television flashed the breaking news that they have been arrested for ideologically-motivated terrorism against United States. As a result, many people have hailed their arrests as the lesson to not use force when sharing the belief, be it religious or ideological. Aftermath *The proxy war have left the terrorist company into a ruins due to the invasion by army. Few and heavy casualties have been incurred on armies of Armed Forces of United Blocks and armed men for the terrorist organizations, respectively. However, there were no civilian casualties in the process since they are indoors at the time when the war was raging. *Furthermore, the Internet service was almost crippled by the unidentified hackers had it not been the "Tron" AI being developed by the army to combat the Evil Bug virus that have ravaged the Internet in United States. After the "Tron" AI have successfully vanquished the Evil Bug AI, the Internet risk of being infected with that virus have gradually dwindled, hence allowing the netizens to return to the days before the attack was launched. Further, there is a search warrant by FBI that gives $500,000 to those who provides informatio regarding the two unidentified hackers. Trial *The trial on the delegates was ten weeks long due to charges of corruption and terrorist threats. Due to their extensive history of doing so, both delegates are given the 40-year imprisonment with no possibility of parole, considering the severity of the crime. Furthermore, the officials for the terrorist organization are handed down their sentences, ranging from 10 to 25-year imprisonment, since they are caught assisting terrorism, which is not good considering the nature of their actions. Trivia *The identity of the four delegates (for their respective countries) for the terrorist organization have yet to been identified since they are hidden from the public view. *The "unidentified hackers" responsible for assisting the delegates are the same as those from the Evil Bug Cyber Attack, both of whom their identities remain to be seen. *Col. Frederick N. Carr is not involved in that war since he was not assigned by his superiors to command the army. He accepted the superior's decision since he would not like to be under such heavy strains. Category:Conflicts Category:Events